


In Which Kankri Realizes That His Boyfriend Is An Idiot

by kittybenzedrine



Series: hello yes this is random cronkri [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus is dumb, Domestic, Humanstuck, M/M, This Is STUPID, buoyfronds, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omg so I can see humanstuck Cronus and Kankri like. Kankri's eating eggs and Cronus, out of nowhere, is like "haha did you know that you're eating chicken period right now" and Kankri would just sit there, fork to his mouth, just starting at Cronus and wondering where he went wrong in choosing men."</p><p>Alternately titled: Simon Gets The Funniest Thoughts At 1:30 In The Morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kankri Realizes That His Boyfriend Is An Idiot

Kankri stood in the kitchen early in the morning, making himself some breakfast. It wasn't often he had time for breakfast, so today was a treat. He cracked three eggs into a bowl and fished out a few tiny shards of shell that had fallen in, then doused it in salt and pepper. With the most careful presicion, he attempted to pour in a tiny bit of milk but ended up pouring in a lot more than he wanted. Oh well. He got out a whisk and mixed it until it was just a bowl of yellow with specks of black in it.

He tipped the contents of the bowl into the hot skillet waiting on the stove, then rinsed the dirty bowl out in the sink. It didn't take too long for it to cook, and much to his luck, it barely stuck to the pan. Although he wasn't much of a cook, Kankri was pretty proud of how the eggs came out. Big, fluffy, and absolutely delicious. With much effort to not spill it everywhere, he transferred the egg to a plate and retrieved a fork.

He settled himself at the table and began eating. Feet padded in the hallway, coming from his shared bedroom. Cronus emerged, rubbing his eyes and emitting a sleepy yawn. "Whatcha got there, chief?" He asked, squinting from sleepiness and his lack of contacts or glasses. His boyfriend finished the bite in his mouth, then politely answered, "Eggs. Want me to make you some?"

Instead of responding, Cronus burst out laughing. Kankri failed to see what was so darn funny about his offer, and raised another bite to his mouth. "Aye chief, you knovw you're eatin' chicken periods, right?" Cronus choked out, before bursting back out into laughter. Kankri sat there, the prongs of the fork pressed to his lips. He set it down after a moment and sighed, pressing a hand a hand to his forehead. 

"I don't really see how that's relevant, seeing as you eat eggs. And you can't deny it, not that I'm calling you a liar, but I made breakfast for dinner the other night, and you ate for eggs yourself, so," Kankri shrugged, looking back to his boyfriend. With an amused smile, Cronus retorted with "Yeah, but I didn't actually knowv that they wvere like, chicken periods until this thing I read last night, so ha.“

At that remark, Kankri achieved the facepalm combo x2 and sighed so loud that it sounded like a growl. "Cronus, go back to bed. Your idiocy is triggering me." Kankri muttered, causing the other man to laugh harder.


End file.
